headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/M
M'shento'su'Nikto Mace Windu Macrobinoculars Mallatobuck Maoi Madakor Mando'a Mar Tuuk Marko Tyne Mas Amedda Masana Tide Max Rebo Maximilian Veers Medical droid Melas Mermedia Mid Rim Mid Rim refers to a region of space within a charted area of a galaxy. It's location is halfway between the center of the galaxy and the farthest known reaches of outer space. It is sometimes referred to as the Inner Rim. Sectors of space that are farther away from the center of the galaxy are often referred to as the Outer Rim or other ambiguous terms such as Wild Space, the Badlands or the Expansion Region. Worlds within Mid Rim stellar/planetary systems are often rich in resources and have a high volume of trade routes and commerce centers. Many colony worlds can be found within Mid Rim systems. However, they are generally not as densely populated as Core World planets, which usually forms the backbone of interstellar commerce within a galaxy. Millennium Falcon Mira Mira was a female member of the Zabrak race of Iridonia. In the years following the Clone Wars, she married exiled Jedi Master Eeth Koth. Eeth Koth and Mira had a daughter, who was taken by the Inquisitorius after Darth Vader slew Eeth Koth. Mira's father helped her to escape from the Imperials. What became of her following this event is unknown. Mirial Mirial was a planet located in the Mirial System in the Illisurevimurasi Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It was a cold and dry planet with a desert terrain. Mirial was home to the Mirialans, who were amber-skinned humanoids. Mirial System The Mirial System was a stellar system located in the Illisurevimurasi Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It contained the planet Mirial, which was the home world of the Mirialan race. Notable trade routes in the Mirial System include the Listehol Run. Mod Terrik Mod Terrik was an Imperial Stormtrooper and the leader of the sandtrooper group known as Zeta Squadron, which was part of the Desert Sands military unit of the Imperial Army. In 0 BBY, Zeta Squadron was assigned to journey to the planet Tatooine in the Outer Rim in search of two rogue droids that were believed to be carrying stolen plans to the Death Star. Upon setting down on the planet, the Sandtroopers used Dewbacks to comb the desert. They found an escape pod that had been jettisoned from the overtaken Tantive IV, and Terrik took note of a set of tracks going off into the desert, which were clearly made by droids. Zeta Squadron managed to track the droids to a group of Jawas who had discovered them and subsequently sold them to moisture farmer Owen Lars. Under Terrik's orders, Zeta Squadron slaughtered the Jawas, but made it appear as if they had been killed by Sandpeople. Zeta Squadron came upon the moisture farm, and an airstrike was called that obliterated the farm, killing Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. Afterward, they continued to track the droids until they reached Mos Eisley. They found them at Chalmun's Cantina, where their new owner, Luke Skywalker, had just booked passage to the Alderaan System with pilot Han Solo. Terrik was contacted by a Kubaz spy known as Garindan and pursued them to Docking Bay 94. Zeta Squadron engaged in a firefight with Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca. In the midst of battle, Davin Felth, who had already grown disgusted with his unit's actions, decided to take something of a stand. He shot his own squadron leader from behind, but later told the rest of the unit, that Terrik was just a casualty of the firefight and that they should leave him. Modal Nodes Moisture farm Moff Mon Cala Mon Cala is a planet in the Mon Calamari system in the Calamari Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It is an aquatic world that boasts two sentient species: the Mon Calamari and the Quarrens. Mon Calamari The Mon Calamari are an aquatic alien race that hail from the planet of Mon Cala. During the time of the Old Republic, they held positions in the Galactic Senate, and remained loyal to the Republic throughout its various changes in leadership, following the abdication of Chancellor Valorum and the rise of Chancellor Palpatine. During the Galactic Civil War, many Mon Calamari sided with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. One in particular, Ackbar, became the Admiral of Alliance fleet. He operated out of the capital ship Home One, which consisted of a bridge crew of several Mon Calamari officers. These Mon Calamari served during the Battle of Endor. Decades after the battle, Ackbar continued to serve in the cause of freedom and became a member of the Republic Resistance. Mon Calamari system The Mon Calamari system is a stellar system located in the Calamari Sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It contains the planet Mon Cala, which is home to the Mon Calamari race and the Quarrens. Mon Mothma Mone Moradmin Bast Mos Eisley Mosep M'shento'su'Nikto Muftak Munificent-class star frigate Murkhana Murkhana Bay Murkhana City Muuns Mya Nalle Myhr Rho Mynocks Myo Mytaranor Sector